


Ranboo and his pets

by Theceilingfan213



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Panic Attacks, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), idk mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Short one-shots of moments of Ranboo with his pets.Aka- I love Enderchest
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & his pets
Kudos: 44





	Ranboo and his pets

**Author's Note:**

> I have a cat and two dogs and love animals as well as experience with raising ducks, birds, turtles, guina pigs, and more. Ranboo also has a bunch of pets.

30 out of 100. The screen lit up with the number as Ranboo finished his test. 30 out of 100. He didn’t understand. He’s never done bad on tests, quizzes, or anything to do with school. He was confident on this one, oh so confident, and turned it in confidently. His heart sank and his breathing quickened, face heating up slightly as he felt embarrassed at his overreaction. He couldn’t help it. All he could think about was his grade. It was going to plumbt down, he was going to fail his class, Phil was going to be so disappointed in him. He felt himself breathing faster. Nothing was going to be okay. The once over-heated room turned frigid, fingers turning to ice. Ranboo was aware he needed to breathe more, breathe better, but how could he? He just failed, he was getting kicked out. This was it.

The door opened slightly. Someone had come in. Someone was going to see him and ask what's wrong. They’d kick him out after that surely. Ranboo didn’t want to look. He was reasonably confused when he heard a quiet _mrrow_ instead of the voice of a human. He looked up to meet the amber eyes of a cat. Enderchest. The cat that was the basis of all of Ranboo's emotional stability. Enderchest made her way over to the bed that Ranboo was perched on and jumped up. Enderchest, the ever aloof little shizz she was, ignored Ranboo, walking past him and settling on a corner of his bed, amber eyes glaring at him. And for some reason, it made Ranboo feel better. It was easier to breathe, he felt his heart slow down gradually to a normal pace and the room didn’t seem as cold. He ran a hand through his hair, laughing slightly. It was funny, wasn’t it? Simply looking at the cat made him feel better. She didn’t even get near him, barely even acknowledge his existence, and yet she made everything better, made him feel as though everything was okay. Suddenly, the grade didn’t seem to matter anymore. He could make it up easily, he was good at school and it wasn’t that big of a deal. Ranboo couldn’t help but feel love for his cat. He reached out a hand to pet her… only for her to glare at him and get up to move to a new location on the bed. Now if only he can get her to love him back, Ranboo smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened to me except it was a 30 out of 50 and it ended up just being a faulty test and not even my fault -_-
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Hopefully most of these will just be cutsey fics of shizz I remember doing with my own pets!
> 
> As always, stay safe, stay hydrated, and thanks for reading!  
> -R


End file.
